The Hexon Chronicles
by Riiou
Summary: [Part 1 Chapter 5 Complete] When death intervenes, even darkness runs away.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Prologue

  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here related to Kingdom Hearts, except the character, Hexon. 

* * *

Long ago, on a world known only as the Destiny Islands, a young boy named Sora was cast away into another world. He was chosen as the Keyblade master and set off on an adventure to find the light in the darkness. Joined by Donald, the royal magician, and Goofy, the royal guard, Sora began his long trek, which began in Traverse Town. 

During the journey, Sora and crew met several different friends and enemies alike, while searching for the keyholes that were to be sealed if a particular world was to be saved from certain doom. Growing ever stronger, trying not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds (yet always ending up doing so), and battling a neverending onslaught of Heartless. However, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were nearly invincible together, and pulled through. 

In the end, the team destroyed the evil known as Ansem, who was trying to release supreme darkness everywhere. Kingdom Hearts was, in the end, sealed by Sora and King Mickey. Later on, Sora, Donald, and Goofy searched for Sora's friend Riku, and King Mickey. Unfortunately, they have not found them... just yet. 

But let us turn back to a time far before the Destiny Islands' destruction, to a world of much further distance. A young boy by the name of Hexon, nearly Riku's age of 15, fights off the Heartless with great skill. The Heartless arrived in this strange, unknown world when Hexon was about seven or eight years old. Shadows consumed Hexon's parents and close friends in darkness, yet he could do nothing about it. He survived due to a mysterious power, suddenly unlocked by the death of his loved ones. Over time, he learned to control this power, and with every Heartless killed, that power grew. Hexon did not know that the Heartless were searching for some kind of keyhole in his world, but they never really found it since he was always there to fight them off. Who is this mysterious boy, Hexon, and how will his path and Sora's intertwine? 

Although Kingdom Hearts was locked, the worlds remained connected, because the darkness was still strong, regardless of Kingdom Hearts being locked. The destroyed worlds were returning at this time, along with the people (and the summons) that belonged to them. However, nobody could simply travel to any returning world with a gummi ship because there were no navi-gummis left to open up new paths. So... Sora was limited to the original ten worlds. 

Now two years have passed since Kingdom Hearts was locked. Sora has split up with Donald and Goofy, so they can cover more interspace in their search for Riku and King Mickey. The Heartless weren't much of a problem... until now. Little does Sora know, as he silently pilots his custom gummi ship back to Traverse Town for supplies, that a newer, darker, more intense adventure is about to begin. 

[Next time on Part I-Chapter 1: Ocean of Black] 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Part I: Chapter 1 | Ocean of Black

  


* * *

The gummi ship was silently docked somewhere just outside of Traverse. Sora, 16 years old at this time, slowly walked through the great, rather big gates of the town. His appearance was still quite similar to how he looked a couple of years back. However, he had grown taller. His spikey hair grew twice as long, with the back ends angled in a downwards fashion. He wore a suit similar to Riku (when possessed by Ansem), except that it was black, with vertical scarlet lines on it's left and right sides. The suit also lacked the feathery part. 

Sora's face showed an expression of exhaustion. The Heartless in each world never really completely stopped coming, but they were becoming more uncommon with each passing day. Sora's slow steps finally came to a stop in front of the accessory shop's main entrance. He was about to open the door, but before he could grasp the handle, the door opened, in the opposite direction. Behind it stood an aged, blonde man. This was Cid, the owner of the shop. He was older. His hair was beginning to fade to more of a white color. But his body was still strong, since he continued to work on Sora's ship, and work in his shop. 

The two stared at eachother for a few seconds. Cid immediately realized that Sora had been battling all day. Neither spoke. Cid simply took a step to the right, and walked away, seeing as he had some repairs to do in the second district's gizmo shop. Sora continued inside, leaned the Keyblade against the wall, and plopped down on the blue couch in the corner, where it took all of three seconds for him to fall asleep. The Keyblade, by the way, had a new keychain attached to it. The Platinum Chocobo. It was about 20 percent longer than the Metal Chocobo, but just as thick. However, the blade was created from the same material as Sephiroth's Masamune. With the Masamune and the Metal Chocobo combined, the Platinum Chocobo was overwhelmingly powerful. It, at the very least, had triple the power of the Ultima Weapon (it also had a cute, silver chocobo keychain :) ). 

Meanwhile, in the gizmo shop, Cid is busily working on the metallic clock at the center of the shop. The clock has always been stuck at 6:54, and Cid never bothered to fix it. But the people wanted the bell to ring at midnight, so here he was. Cid skillfully maneuvered his wrench through the steel mess, adjusting gears, removing useless or broken screws, connecting bits. This was an easy task. And when it was finished, it would only need a small shock to get the clock running again. 

Just as Cid was making final adjustments, a tremor shook the entire town. 

"What the hell is going on?" Cid said to himself. 

Screams and shouts were echoing all at once. Explosions, and metal clanking, and ghostly cries. In fact, Leon's voice could be heard in the distance, shouting a bunch of orders. Some to the townspeople. Some to Yuffie. Some to Aerith. Yet, Cid was too far away to be able to hear. He stood up, having fallen from the sudden tremor, picked up his tools, and dashed out the main entrance. 

Cid nearly had a heart attack when he saw what he saw. The second district... completely overrun by Heartless of a new kind. The were much bigger. More buff. Darker. It looked like an ocean of black. And the worst part was that, besides the hotel, this was the shop district, so he was nearly alone. And the Heartless saw him. They knew he was there. He was just another victim for the darkness to them. They crawled towards the gizmo shop. Cid dropped his tools and made a run back inside the gizmo shop. 

In the third district, Yuffie and Aerith were fighting off hordes of the evil shadows. Yuffie backed Aerith up, as Aerith tried to lead the townies towards the first district. The idea was to get them to Geppetto's old house (Geppetto and Pinocchio had been returned to their world already) and through a secret hangar that Cid, Geppetto, and Leon worked on, to dock a giant gummi ship in, in case of an emergency, such as this one (which was not expected to happen). The gummi ship was a special one. It had the ability to stay in warp space, so that it would not be harmed by Heartless ships. 

As Aerith helped the townies (the ones in the first district had arrived to the ship first, since they were closer), Yuffie blocked off the gate that lead to the first district, and continued to fight them with her amazing speed and agility. She was simply flinging her ninja stars all over the place, but her special weapon was aimed right at the shadows' heads. The special star would spin towards them, and cut their heads right off them. To Yuffie's disgust, they just grew another head, and all she could do was fight until their life was depleted, and not their heads. 

While this happened, had run out from the back door of the gizmo shop, Heartless following, no less. As he went out the door, he kicked off the wall to help him slow down and turn to the ladder faster. He climbed up the ladder in a crazy fit. He had to get away, because he had no chance of defending himself without a weapon. 

"I've GOTTA get to Sora!" he thought as he dashed across the second floor balcony of the adjacent house. He ran as fast as he could and jumped from the balcony, to the rooftop of the next few stores. The Heartless didn't have a hard time following, but they weren't as fast as nimble as Cid, even at his age. Cid hung over the side of the roof and dropped down. He landed safely on his rear, a bit of pain, but safely, as the shadows were still on the rooftop. Cid busted through the first district gates. 

Cid ran directly for his shop. He hopped off the side of the synthesis shop, on top of the crates, and lousily ran to his shop, as he was completely out of breath. Leon and Sora were inside. 

"We're in deep shit!" said Cid, too tired to yell. 

"Don't worry. All the townspeople are in Geppetto's ship, and already safe in warp. Yuffie and Aerith are with them. Those moogles were actually fighting off the Heartless too." Leon spoke in his usually calm tone. Almost as if he didn't care. "The safest place we can go to right now is Olympia. We'll survive if we stick together with Herc--" 

"I'll drop you guys off there, but I have to go the other worlds to make sure the Heartless haven't spread!" Sora interrupted. He had all his friends to check up on, so he was very anxious to leave. "Let's get outta here!" 

The three nodded, Sora re-equipped the Keyblade and walked out of the accessory shop's main door. As they turned towards the stairs, the Guard Armor dropped from the sky. But this wasn't the old school Guard Armor they had previously destroyed. It was twice the size. The gauntlets had bigger claws. The metal plates on the feet were much heavier and more powerful. The entire Armor was black in color, and glowing with a dark, fuzzy aura. It looked angry, and it wanted to kill. It raised it's left gauntlet and swatted at Leon, sending him flying into the mailbox and knocking it over. Broke the top half off, too. It was fine though, since Leon always trained, he could still stand, but was not capable of fighting such a thing. 

"Get him outta here! Wait for me in the gummi ship!" That's all Sora said. He could not waste anymore time speaking, as the Armor raised it's foot and tried to stomp Sora into paper. Resourceful, Sora used his Guard technique to deflect the attack. The powerful blade of the Platinum Chocobo caused the foot to fly off the Armor and into the wall behind the Armor. Cid and Leon took the chance to leave town through the main entrance, and hover away from the town in the gummi ship, making sure that they are too far for the shadows to reach, but not far enough to be able to land quickly and pick up Sora. 

While the Armor's leg was being recovered, the body began to spin. This was a common move, but this time, as it spun, a huge black whirlwind surrounded the body. The whirlwind fired off small homing balls of darkness that whizzed at Sora. The body itself was also closing in on Sora, while the gauntlets readied themselves for an attack. The knocked off leg had also been recovered. 

Thinking quickly, Sora superglided far away from the Armor and it's threats. He guarded against the dark balls, but didn't count on something. The Armor wasn't chasing after him. Sora stared at it for a moment. 

What happened is that the Guard Armor used it's dark powers to transform into the Opposite Armor. From there, all of it's parts combined with the body, creating a powerful weapon of darkness. The feet attached to the gauntlets, and the claws of the gauntlets attached to the head, which hovered behind the main body, which was aimed at Sora. A most peculiar combination, yet... still. Black energy began to gather at it's center to create a massive, opaque sphere. It was the size of the accessory shop, give or take. There was no way Sora could defend against such a blast, unless... his magic was strong enough. 

Obviously not stupid enough to wait for Sora to try anything, the Opposite Armor let loose. A beam the size of a Firaga-G engine (that's pretty big, in gummi terms) flowed straight out from the dark mass of energy. Sora shouted "STOP!" and casted Stopga (can you see this scene in slow motion?) just as the beam approached. The timing was perfect, because the beam froze in midair as it was affected by strong time magic, and it's power flowed from Sora through the beam and right into the Armor, causing it to freeze, as well as everything in the first district. 

Wasting no time, Sora superglided straight towards the Armor. Since the Armor was combined into one, he would only need to attack it head on, and just make sure he hits everything. So... he decided on Strike Raid. He stood directly behind the Armor and flung the Keyblade forward. It spun like the hurrican and sliced straight through every part. As it returned to his gloved palm, he repeated the combo until Judgement. He combined his Judgement follow-up with gravity power. Combining magic and weapon skills was a new thing Sora picked up during his travels. It drastically increased the power of his skills. The multiplied power of his gravity Judgement throw completely annihilated the Opposite Armor and it's parts, as it had just come out of the Stop dimension. The gravity dragged the pieces down and smashed them into the head, which destroyed the entire heartless. It dissipated into a cloud of darkness. 

But this was nothing for Sora. He was much more powerful now. More experienced and skilled. He didn't even need to catch his breath. He silently ran his fingers through his hair and dusted off his clothes, called away the Keyblade, and quietly walked to the town gates, where the gummi ship was waiting. 

[Next time on Part I-Chapter 2: Reunion] 


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

** Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Part I: Chapter 2 Reunion

* * *

The gummy ship safely arrived in Olympia, just outside the Colliseum gates. Herc and Phil were already outside to greet the group. 

"Took you long enough," said Phil, in his loud and raspy voice. "Have we got a surprise for you kid." Phil led Sora and the rest of the group inside the Colliseum. In the lobby of Colliseum stood all of Sora's friends from all the other worlds. Tarzan, Aladdin, Jack, and everyone else. There was something missing though... 

"I can't put my finger on it..." Sora said. "It doesn't feel like everyone is here. It doesn't feel complete. Well... at least... as complete as it can be." 

Phil's expression suddenly went sour, and he hung his head. "Well kid... the truth is... well..." Phil mumbled a bit. He could not finish what he wanted to say. Herc decided to take over for him. 

Herc began, "You see Sora," and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Ariel and her companions are not here. The darkness... the darkness swallowed up their entire world. We failed to protect that world from the darkness, and we failed you too." 

Sora cringed as if he was in pain. He was always able to save his friends. But what happened this time? Where was he when he was needed? Could the new breed of evil really be that much stronger? These new heartless took on Sora's friends as if they were nothing. He can't be everywhere at once. Aha! That must be it! There can't possibly be any flaw other than his inability to travel quickly. Or can there? 

Sora looked around at all of his friends. His face had a look of silent anger. He stared at his Platinum Chocobo for a brief moment. "Everyone stay here. Stay together. And do not leave this place for any reason whatsoever." With that, he stormed outside, and towards the gummy ship, which was by now devoid of any passengers. His friends said nothing. They thought he was the only one who could put up a winning fight now. A fight against an enemy they are not even sure about anymore. 

As Sora blasted off, he set a course. A course leading to the depths of the world that now no longer exists. But if darkness consumed a world that existed in darkness to begin with, what exactly was going to be there? 

Next time on Part I-Chapter 3: Eradication 


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Part I: Chapter 3 Eradication

* * *

As Sora's gummy ship neared the sector of interspace where Atlantica used to be, he began to feel strange. He cluthed his chest, feeling as if some immense force pierced through his body. It was too much for Sora's body to handle, and he passed out on the control console of his ship. 

Thunk A small piece of rock hit the gummy ship's side blocks causing Sora to awaken. As he looked up, he was completely shocked and paralyzed at what he saw. It was Atlantica... or at least what was left of it. It was the strangest thing Sora had ever seen. Chunks of asteroids and rocks just floating in interspace, accompanied by spherical orbs of water. Occasionally, lightning would streak across the area in different directions. The sound of electrical current could also be heard coming from that direction. 

As he looked around, he suddenly saw a flash of light coming from the direction of the largest asteroid, behind all the debris. Sora turned to fly in that direction. As soon as he turned though, a narrow beam of energy phased right through the bottom side of his gummy ship, completely destroying his shield system and one of his firaga engines. There was something on that large asteroid and now Sora was determined to take it out. As more beams shot out towards him, he engaged the ship's turbo boosters and began evasive action. He tried as hard as he could to dodge the beams as well as meteors that blocked the way. When he reached the core of the debris where the large asteroid was located, one of his wings was nicked by a beam, causing him to spin around quickly. At that point, the gummy ship crash landed on the asteroid. It's powerful front armor blocks stopped the ship from wrinkling up and crushing Sora inside, but the ship was now out of commission. 

Sora has been through worse though. A little crash wasn't going to stop him. Although he was dazed and his head was bleeding from the crash, he recovered. He noticed that the cockpit windshield was blown open, and since he didn't implode or anything, he figured it was safe to get out of the ship. He kicked open the hatch and climbed out. But it **wasn't** safe, for as he looked up, he saw what had been attacking him. This thing that Sora was looking at... it must have been what destroyed Atlantica. It had no definitive figure. It seemed to be some kind of four-legged beast. It was made purely of darkness. It's pure black eyes had dark smoke coming out of them. And to top it all off, it was **huge**. Nine, maybe ten times the size of Monstro. So you can imagine how powerful this thing must be. The Heartless needed to destroy the core of a planet if they wanted to destroy it. But this thing simply smashed it to bits. And now it was going to smash Sora into bits. 

Sora just didn't know what to do. His most powerful attack probably wouldn't even put a dent in the thing. The monster opened it's gigantic dark mouth and created a dark energy ball in it. It seemed to be harvesting the energy of interspace itself and the ball kept growing bigger. This action was causing a powerful gravitational pull towards the monster. Sora had no choice but to jam the Platinum Chocobo into the ground and hang on tightly to it, for he would surely be incinerated if he was caught in the energy. But perhaps it didn't matter. Surely this would be the end. Not just for him, but a blast this big would disintigrate every planet connected to the western warp zones of Atlantica. Traverse, Wonderland, Agrabah, the Deep Jungle, and worst of all, Olympia, where all his friends were at. 

All of a sudden, the beast stopped gathering energy, and the ball of destruction disappeared as quick as it was made. The previous sound of electrical current overwhelmed the area now. Sora looked up and wondered what happened. The beast seemed to be looking around, as if something else was there. What in the universe could possibly cause _this_ monster to feel a sense of danger? 

The space a few meters in front of Sora suddenly began to twist. It whirled in a circular motion and as it began to take form, it looked almost like the glowing yellow warp gates that can be found in interspace. Sora thought a ship was going to come through it, because a living being stepping through a interspace warp without proper shielding from a ship or something like that would be destroyed on the spot. 

But to Sora's amazement, a ship did not come through, but a person. It appeared to be male, judging from body structure. He was wearing a dark red cloak and a black blindfold around his eyes, which appeared to be trying to be trying to spew out eletrical bolts. This person floated out of the warp gate and landed on the ground in front of Sora, but facing the monster. Without a word, he began walking towards it, every step causing small cracks to form where his feet had been. Sora's eyes opened wide when he saw the monster actually taking steps backwards and away from this strange person. 

As quick as this strange ordeal began, it was over. There was a whizzing sound, and the man disappeared. He reappeared underneath the monster, near what seemed to be it's chest area, and put his hand right into the darkness. A fierce, flaming red surge of energy exploded outwards from the monster's back, carrying with it a huge black formation which was probably the monster's heart or source of existance. It disintegrated in space and the monster gave out an ear shattering roar. The monster lost it's form as beams of light shot out from it's body, indicating an imminent explosion. The strange man appeared in front of Sora, but said nothing. Sora gasped and screamed as the man grabbed his arm and flung him into the warp which he originally had come through. The stranger just stood there, with a smirk on his face as the giant monster exploded and completely eradicated everything in the Atlantica Sector. 

(Next time on Part I-Chapter 4: Aeterna) 


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Part I: Chapter 4 Aeterna

* * *

Having been thrown into an interspace warpgate, Sora thought for sure he would be dead. A few moments after the complete destruction of the Atlantica Sector, Sora woke up. Although dazed, he looked around. Apparently he was still alive... and wet? It seems he was flung straight into the rising falls of Hollow Bastion. His friends were far away so there was no way to contact them, especially without a gummy ship. Hollow Bastion was supposedly abandoned a while back. That was the bad news. The good news is that because of that same reason, Sora would be able to rest in the castle and try to heal the wounds he received from the gummy crash and the weardown effect that warpgate had. 

As Sora made his way through the castle, he wondered about that strange and powerful man. Not even a hundred Ansems combined could possibly reach that kind of strength. And how did he open an interspace warp without the use of a ship? So many questions, but so little energy to think about it. Sora had no choice but to be grateful, at least for now. 

Hollow Bastion couldn't be any worse. There was nothing there. Just the sound of the wind blowing through the halls connecting the energy powered lifts. Not even a single shadow to poke around. As he got older, Sora began losing touch with his childhood self. Being around darkness all the time wasn't helping either. He felt more depressed and angrier than ever. It didn't help that he was all alone in a castle that had no way out. All he could do now was to lay down in one of the castle's living quarters to take a nap. 

Sora awoke to that same familiar sound of electrical current coming from somewhere above. The sound seemed to be covering up another, fainter sound. He did not hesitate to jump off the bed and run out of the living quarters. But as soon as he opened the doors, BAM. The corridors of Hollow Bastion were flooded with monsters. They were of the same form as the one in Atlantica Interspace, only this time they were bite sized. They were no smaller than an average heartless shadow and no bigger than an average heartless soldier. 

Sora grinned. It was payback time, and with that he dashed out of the room with the Plantium Chocobo in hand. These smaller monsters had the same beam-like attack as the giant one. The power of the Platinum Chocobo would not be denied though, as won't his fighting skill. Sora skillfully deflected the beams back at his attackers with ease. The beams instantly killed these puny monsters, since anything that touches the Platinum Chocobo is temporarily charged with the power of light. In other words, the deflected beams simply cancelled out it's targets existance, and would only hurt Sora if they happened to directly hit without touching the blade. 

Things were getting frantic as Sora used the energy lifts. The monsters weren't getting stronger or anything, they were simply rushing at him in greater numbers. A good horizontal swipe of the Platinum Chocobo was the response Sora gave them. Being in those small lifts, the monsters had nowhere to go but to their end. The final lift arrived at the top sanctuary. Sora emerged with hardly a scratch. 

Sora rushed into the old room. The room where he, Donald, and Goofy once fought and defeated the black dragon. In the center of the room, on the floor, there was a great puddle of darkness. Streaks of darkness spiraled outward from the center of the puddle, circling the room. Sora poked at the spirals with his shoes, and seeing as it was harmless, decided to check out the center. 

"This was all too easy," said Sora, lifting the Platinum Chocobo with both hands, the key aimed right at the center. 

But as soon as he attempted to jam the blade into the darkness, the spirals suddenly retracted back into the center, and it reformed itself into a new shape. In a flash it had taken the form of Sora, just as the Fake Sora on Captain Hook's ship, and parried Sora's blade with it's own keyblade. This only angered Sora, and he used all his might to try to run this new Dark Sora through with the Platinum Chocobo. In an instant, the Dark Sora creature knocked away the Platinum Chocobo, grabbed Sora's right arm, and tossed him with immense power into the wall surrounding the circular room. As soon as Sora's back hit the wall, the Dark Sora flew at him and kneed him right in the chest, nearly crushing his ribs in. Then Dark Sora backflipped to the center of the room and raised his arm. He created a basketball-sized orb of dark energy and flung it right at Sora. It exploded on Sora, knocking him into the wall again. Then Sora just hit the ground limp, completely out cold. The Dark Sora bowed, and his formed changed back into the spiraling puddle of dark energy from before. The spirals shortened towards the center, a black beam shot upwards towards the sky, and then it was gone. 

(Next time on Part I-Chapter 5: Terminus Omega) 


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: The Hexon Chronicles**  
Part I: Chapter 5 Terminus Omega

* * *

Sora's eyes opened. While he came to, he began to feel an incredible amount of pain all over his body. Sora noticed he had passed out in a pool of his own blood. He could not gather the strength to stand, so he just spent a while there staring at the dark Hollow Bastion sky. He couldn't think because his mind was completely jumbled up and achey. After a moment, he had completely regained conciousness. He still could not stand up, but he was able to drag himself over to the wall to lean against it. He wiped the blood off his face. 

Sora put his hand on his chest. He knew he was just told the truth the hard way. Light could not always win against dark. After all the years he had been faithful to the light, he now knew it wasn't going to do him any good. By now, Sora was easily the most powerful beholder of light. But this new menace nearly killed him without even breaking a sweat. And that doppelganger probably even isn't the strongest thing he's seen of this new army of darkness. 

"You can become more powerful," said a strange voice, echoing all across the empty halls of the castle. "You WILL become more powerful. You will not agree with the process, but you have no say." 

"Who are you? What are you saying?" Sora said calmly, being too tired for anymore surprises. 

"I am called Hexon. I was once like you. Weak because of the light, I could not fight the darkness. I lost everything many years ago. But I have found the true path." 

"Hexon huh? So you were that person from before... tell me, how... why are you so strong?" said Sora, hanging his head in wonder. 

"You have been walking the wrong path. Light has no real power. It only allows one to hope, and hope causes false thoughts of power. You _cannot_ win with just hope this time. You must go beyond hope. Beyond darkness. Join me Sora... beyond everything." 

Sora sat in thought for a while. He was confused as to what Hexon meant, but there was no time to think about it. "Besides, if I don't accept, I'll probably die right here...so..." Sora slowly raised his hand towards the sky. 

Hexon appeared in front of Sora. He had not changed from the last time Sora saw him. He was wearing the same cloak and blindfold as before. He was holding Sora's Platinum Chocobo in his right hand. He grabbed Sora's hand with his own hand which was completely wrapped in a black bandage torn in various places. Then, with a smirk on his face, he softly said "...you are going to die anyways..." 

"What!" As Sora spoke, Hexon ran Sora straight through with the Platinum Chocobo. 

Sora screamed in pain as the keyblade went through his body. "The power beyond darkness... it is only known as death itself" said Hexon, letting go of the blade's handle and taking a few steps back. 

What happened next was beyond Sora's comprehension. He felt himself slipping away from the living world. When everything went black, he felt his body beginning to float off the ground. As he floated a few feet off the ground, his body began to absorb the Platinum Chocobo. The blade decomposed itself into such an impure source of energy that it made Sora cry out in agony as it absorbed itself into his heart. His eyes snapped open moments later. He was standing in the center of the room, looking straight at Hexon. His body was now producing the same electrical sound that Hexon's did, but at a much lower level. Sora looked himself over for a minute. His mouth was open but words could not come out of it. 

"Congratulations. You have aquired the power that makes light and dark tremble -- death! Use it wisely." said Hexon slowly, completely in control. "Now you can fight those monsters on a much greater level than they ever could." 

Sora did not fully understand the enigmatic Hexon. Sora's life was completely turned around now. He was now working with something that even the purest of light would not attempt to fight against. So many questions left unanswered. But it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered to Sora now was that he was going to destroy this dark force and save his friends and the other worlds, whether he has to use a forbidden power or not. 

(Next Time Part II-Chapter 1: Contaminated) 


End file.
